polytopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Fan Theories
This is one of the only free pages on the wiki where users can freely post theories, fanfics and stories about Polytopia. This page is monitored, and swearing/R-rated stuff is prohibited. The United Tribes Of Polytopia (UTOP) Presented by Zebastian I: The Tribes In a future Polytopia where warfare has been long considered extinct and primitive stands the multicultural Super Tribe of UTOP. It spans 80% of the square and is made up of 7 semi-autonomous provinces that each have a role to play in the success of the whole. The lush, mild-weathered plains of Imperia is where the central government is located. The inhabitants are called the Imperians, the modern-day incarnation of the historic Imperius. They are the peacekeepers of the nation, ensuring that violent crime never happens and that the public never finds out about what lies beyond the Black Spires... any dissenters are taken off to a secret facility to have their minds bent. They also own all the square's media sources and newspapers... Government transparency is virtually nonexistent, but no one seems to think that matters. Their capital houses all of the tribes' Altars of Peace. Their southern neighbor is Zebasia, The wealthiest and the most populated of the provinces. The rich and fertile terrain made Zebasia the export capital of the square, shipping food and crops to every other province. Deposits of gold and other precious ores are also common. All the trade deals go on here. The enormous capital is patrolled by imposing Giants, and the Parliament house doubles as a stock exchange. This area contains all the Emperor's Tombs. In the northwest lies the Northern region of Xi-Mo. Formed when the Ai-Mo and Xin-Xi made peace over a century ago, they have since grown into the knowledge and information capital of the world. It is also rumored that on a clear day if a wise man were to climb to the top of Mt. Xin-Xi, they would be able to see the whole nation, although no one has ever seen past the fog over the Northwestern Sea... Although the abundance of monasteries, shrines, and libraries may make this place seem like a nice place to live, this area also has the Polytopian Intelligence Agency, the UTOP equivalent of the CIA or FBI. Their mountainous territory has all the Towers of Wisdom. To the west lies the luxury capital of the world, Luxi. The elite class here adopted the name of the area's predecessors, the Luxidoor. The rich businessmen and rich heirs spend their lives here, hardly ever having to work a day in their lives. In the walled capital, elephant rides are an iconic symbol of social class. This area houses all of the Parks of Fortune. The almost inhospitable far north is the home of the province of Barduria. Here, bears are common cuisine in the ski lodges, and forests are abundant. Its remoteness makes it ideal for weapons testing. Here, the weapons used by the Peacekeepers are manufactured, and, more secretly, the devastating super-weapons commissioned by the government made without the people noticing. Of all the provinces, the barbaric inhabitants that lived in this land were the most savage and there is a stereotype that the Bardur are still like that. This area houses all the Gates of Power. The southeastern temperate rainforest is the home of the province of Kickoo. This tropical paradise is often frequented by Bardurians looking for a ray of sunshine. Beach resorts are common on the many islands of Kickoo, but sadly, most of the inhabitants are uneducated, living under the misguided impression that the world is a sphere. Nevertheless, the Kickoo are tenacious navigators. It was their scouts that helped give intel on enemy positions and ultimately unified the square. For this reason, the land has been awarded the Eyes of God of every tribe. The outer rim territory along the southwest is called Oumaji. The vast Oumaji desert allows for easy, unrestricted travel around the outside of the nation, stretching between the Xi-Mo, Luxi, Zebasi and Kickoo. The extremely high Black Spire mountains on the south border stop rainfall from the nearby Northwest ocean and is a big factor in the dryness of the region. Here, where most goods from other regions are rare, demand has driven up the market, and it flourishes and thrives. The Emperor's Bazaar, the gigantic outdoor mall as big as a small city, made up of all the tribes' historic Grand Bazaars is the centerpiece in this desert province. Since the vast desert is so hard to govern, the Imperians (noticing this potential problem early on) implemented an ID-to-trade program, requiring all Oumaji to follow laws only within the large trade centers and trade routes, which are patrolled. As such, many Oumaji moved their homes, as well as their businesses into the Emperor's Bazaar. Small Hoodrick Island in the Northwest Ocean off the coast of Barduria houses the homely Hoodrick. They are a fiercely independent nation that heavily opposed joining the union, however, they are still allies. They are a heavily socialist state that discourages wealth and poverty, this was in sharp contrast to the lifestyles of the Luxidoor, Imperians and Zebasi and proved an obstacle too difficult to overcome for them to join the union. Their law enforcement is a consortium of state-sanctioned guerilla street gangs authorized to take from the rich by force. They were trained in the centuries-old Hoodrick Island Guerilla Academy, a school that taught promising Hoodricks how to travel by tree and thwarted the infamous First Vengir Invasion back when the nations still warred. They have all their own monuments, except for their Emperor's Tomb (because no one is rich) and their Grand Bazaar (which actually makes up part of the Emperor's Bazaar, despite the Hoodrick not being in the union). ... And Lastly... The Vengir Nation. Imperia legends have it that the Vengir disappeared near the end of the Final War, defeated at the hands of the Coalition; and that the desolate wasteland was transformed into the beautiful plains of Imperia. Unfortunately, this is just a ruse perpetrated by the UTOP Government. The Vengir are still very much alive. Forced to adapt under imposed isolation, no external trade, and an environment out to get them, they became the most technologically advanced nation in the world. The fog across the Northwestern Ocean is actually artificially created, pumped out by a Vengir fog plant on the coast. They have already found out that there exists another side of the square, covered in a wasteland just like theirs. They started colonizing several centuries ago, and they are almost ready to exact their counterattack on the nations that threw them to the dust long ago... II: History Tribes have come and gone in the history of the square, mighty empires risen and fallen. All that remains today are Ruins where great cities once stood. These archaeological treasures provide great insight for the scholars and historians curious about the origins of civilization. The first major site is an hour's sail from the shallow waters of the Oumaj desert, and roughly 10 feet deep. This site, designated as an International Heritage site by the Imperian government, paints a vivid picture of a subaquatic lifestyle: An amphibious civilization called the Aquarion that rode turtles and built temples in the thickets of seaweed found underwater. Fossilized turtle shells and cave paintings can be found scattered around the site. Although their ruins have been found on coastlines around the square, this one is the largest and most significant. In the ostensible interest of protecting it, the better part of the ruins have been closed off from the public by the government, however this is just a guise; The government has a laboratory there attempting to recreate the now-extinct turtle species large enough to ride that this tribe once used to conquer much of the coastal square. The second largest site is in the Stepped Mountains south of North of Kickoo, in the temperate jungle. Here, an advanced civilization arose: The Quetzali. They invented many things still used today, like calendars, and prototyped the first shield. Judging on the historian you talk to, they were either wiped out by the Vengir during the wars, collapsed by themselves, or slowly assimilated into Kickoo/Imperian culture as both empires grew. Settlements of this ancient tribe can be found dotted around, although the long-legged birds depicted in a lot of their artwork have long gone extinct. An interesting detail to note is that most of their artwork appears to either concern warfare or death, leading many to think it was the aggression of these people towards their neighbours that eventually led to their collapse. The Other Tribes (various authors) *Note: Only the Regia Solis are considered canon in Zebastian's story. But fear not, for the Regia Solis is at the UTOP's side. A cast-off sect of the Imperians after discovering what lies beyond the Black Spires, they are a group of nobles and volunteers hand-picked to protect the square from the coming Vengir invasion plans, which they found were in motion. When they discovered what lay beyond the Black Spires, they quickly organized themselves and found an unsettled strip of land between the UTOP's territory and the Vengirean wastelands. The Imperians, deeming the Regia Solis important to the survival of the UTOP, signed a contract with the Regia Solis, allowing the Regia Solis to hand select members of the Imperian peacekeeping force as long as they remain a secret until the day of an invasion. They currently work for themselves, and possess as much knowledge as the PIA, even knowing a bit more. The scrolls of wisdom they have found in the Vengir wastelands speak of another universe, where a once glorious empire named Rome existed, and the Regia Solis' ultimate goal is to travel to that world somehow, with the help of Vengirean technology. They even know about other tribes. Also somewhere in the other wasteland that Vengir has colonized, several other tribes still exist like Marinoo that their civilization looks like a mix of Zebasi and Imperius albeit not knowing them and Vengir which influenced part of their culture. There are also the Sushang, Ehdians, Shenabe and Frieso that are pretty technologically advanced. These civilizations live under the hand of Vengir ready for a go-signal to exact their revenge on Vengir by Regia Solis. Paramas It all begun when a long time ago, even before Vengir was pushed into the fanmade tribes' lands, in the outer sandy beaches of Kickoo, lived a completely different tribe and culture called Ninauna, having to live in the beaches, forced by the Kickoo who ruled the inner lands, they learnt to terraform and plant, and worshiped the forests and trees as sources of life and gods. One day, the Kickoo decided to take away the last lands of the Ninauna, and a massacre started wiping out almost all Ninaunas, which escaped using boats and ships and sailed to the unknown. In the long trip, some unknown humanoid species brought them food and clean water helping them survive the long trip, the Ninauna told these unknown species the reason they looked for new lands, and so the Aquarion swore to bring Kickoo to justice one day, and avenge the dead. (The Vengir-Aquarion alliance is a myth) Finally, the Ninauna found new lands in a rocky desert canyon, metting the Shenabe, which greeted them and gave them housing, in exchange, the Ninauna taught them how to grow lush in their barren lands, bringing a golden era to the alliance for ages, then the Vengir came, long time passed, so on. The war broke between Shenabe thanks to cultural differences between Ninauna descendants and Shenabe pures, with two campaigns standing: The Ninauna Revolutionaries, known also as Paramas, with their goal being dividing the lands into two: Parama and Shenabea, and the Shenabe Royalty who wanted to keep Shenabe as a single state and wipe the Ninauna culture, but after a long political struggle, the lands were divided into two. The Shenabe with the cayon inlands, and the Paramas with the same place they arrived long ago, the outlands and coasts. To this day, the myths about a humanoid water tribe roam the lands of fanmade tribes... Until stories of a aquatic tribe attacking Kickoo were heard by the Vengir and soon the Paramas knew... It was time to re-claim their land. A day, Paramas vanished from the fan-made island, leaving Shenabe confused. It is thought that they gathered their entire population and sailed... Are Paramas destroying UTOP by Aquarion's side? Swania and Ogka Somewhere far from the fan-made island, the Swania islands were home to the Ogka and Swanians. While the Swanians were natives of the clear swamps in the central island, the Ogka were natives from the volcanic islands around the Swanlands, and they were altogether a different race. No one knows how they came to be. But volcanoes around the Swania islands, which were supposedly dormant, blew up. That's why the Swania lands were so great for trees and life. When the Swanlands became contaminated thanks to ashes and gas emanating from volcanic eruptions, the king made a deal with the Ogka. The Ogka would get the land, but they would have to pay some money, so the Swania could move elsewhere. Eventually, they discovered a larger island to the west, with almost the exact same environment. L'Oradouer and Narvicia A long time ago the tribes of Narvicia and L'Oradouer founded their first cities on their continent they named Nova Europa. When they met, they became fast friends. They were attacked by Imperius in the east and Oumaji from the south.They tried with their battleships and mind-benders but they were subdued by the two tribes. The last plan was made by L'Oradouer to board their ships and go sailing away.They did this when the last of their forces fought in the Battle of Port Bilbao, Narvicia. They brought their native plants along with them. 2 months later they discovered an island full of other tribes, they made friends with Ehdia, Shenabe, Paramas, Sushang and Regia Solis.They found the same environment there.When Regia Solis told them of a huge battle, they wanted to go there to get their homelands back, but the idea of a huge battle which entire cities were razed to the ground and thousands died because of two all-powerful tribes wanting to take over the entire square opposite theirs chilled their minds. They decide to help in the evacuation of the citizens of the tribes using their ships and sent their best divisions to help in the war effort. The Journal of Maxius Fabian (Presented by Oaskldk) Based off of a slight variation of Zebastian's UTOP Theory Chapter 1: Myriad March 12, 124 AE (After Exile) It has been 124 years since Vengir's exile, and it doesn't seem like the threats that they have been making are really going to take place. Either way though, the Regia Solis chose me for their elite 15th Legion, in case the Vengir do invade. I have just recently been transferred from the Imperian 17th Legion. The similarities between the camps for the two nations are so similar, even the layout is the same. The training course for the Regia Solis' elite soldiers is in fact very short, as it just extends on the Imperian soldiers' training course. The only new thing we really have to learn is how to survive in the wild. Being in the Regia Solis' legions instills a very large sense of pride, and many of us have a very laid back life as well, with only two things to do: train, and wait for the impending Vengir invasion. If it ever happens. February 16, 125 AE Life is getting boring right now. All we can do is training, test out the new weapons designed by the Imperians and the Bardur, and wait. However, one thing that is pretty interesting is that we have a weapons laboratory, which allows us to develop new technologies. But I am content with my current equipment. My friend, Roman, loves to visit the laboratory a lot. He says he's currently working on a weapon with his other friends called a "rifle" that shoots out projectiles with the press of a trigger. Sounds like pure imagination to me. Hurry it up, Vengir! You're seriously so boring. February 26, 125 AE The PLA has informed us that the Vengir invasion is going to begin tonight. The men are excited and restless, and I am ready for a chance at glory and honor. We have orders from our general, Aurelius, to march southward toward the Black Spires in order to block Vengir's advance. I am ready for whatever the Vengir will throw at me. Bring it on! March 15, 125 A Is this how war is always like? Bloody, chaotic, and full of meaningless slaughter? We may have kept the road to the capital, Imperia, safe, but only by losing much of our men. After a string of battles, we have lost 1024 men, while the Vengir has lost twice as many: 2213. Out of the two proud legions that marched toward the Black Spires, only the 15th remains. The 13th has been utterly decimated, with only the 4th Cohort left to join our ranks. Out of 3000 proud, tough men, only 1976 remain. The Vengir has been beaten back, but we cannot hold for much longer, as the Vengir horde seems to have an infinite supply of men. Thank the gods that the Imperian 21st Legion is on the way to help us. March 17, 125 AE Good news and bad news. The good news is, our engineers have done a magnificent job constructing defenses. We have only lost 200 men after a long 24-hour battle, and I have been promoted to Praefectus Cohortis, or leader of the 5th Cohort. The bad news is, the Imperian 21st Legion has been ambushed along the way to the Black Spires, leaving only us and a few Peacekeeper regiments. But we need Legionaries, not Peacekeepers. We need professional soldiers, not police officers. At least we have some support. May 12, 125 AE Tragedy struck the camp today as our general, Aurelius Augustus, died today, leading his bodyguards in one final charge against the Vengir vanguard. I have been promoted to the rank of Legatus to replace him, and I am faced with the difficult task of restoring morale to a broken and tired legion. However, there is good news. The 3rd Bardurian "Winterfrost" Legion has arrived to bolster our forces. Even better, the Vengir have taken a break from assaulting our position, giving us time to rest. The consequence is that they have turned their eyes to the deserts of the Oumaj, which lead to the strategically important plains of the Zebasia. The only troops stationed in the deserts of the Oumaj are the Imperian 21st Legion, which destroyed the ambushing Vengir force. I have received reports that the Oumaji and the Luxi are sending reinforcements to protect the Oumaj desert. Also, there has been a strange rumor I have been hearing throughout the soldiers of the camp.Soldiers have been saying that the far east lands of the Kickoo, opposite of the Vengir wastes, are being besieged by a strange humanoid tribe. Looks like the PLA and the Regia Solis' intel agency have much to brief me on. June 2, 125 AE Very bad news. The Oumaj desert has fallen, and the Luxi and Zebasia have fallen as well. Imperia is surrounded by the Vengir, and I doubt the eastern lands of the UTOP can rescue us in such a dire situation. Speaking of the east, the PLA has informed me that a strange tribe known only as the Aquarion has mostly subdued the Kickoo and the Xi-Mo, and they seem to be allied with the Vengir, making matters worse.The only nations remaining are the Regia Solis, with 2 reserve Legions, the Hoodrick's 2 standing armies along with 2 reserve armies, the Bardur's 3 standing legions (including the 3rd "Winterfrost" Legion) along with 2 reserves, and the Imperius' remaining 3 legions, along with 2 reserves. The Peacekeepers are not available because they are currently helping the remaining armies of the Xi-Mo and the Kickoo retake their native lands. I pray to the gods that we can survive this, and emerge stronger, because as every day passes and more lives are lost, the smaller the chance gets of victory. I have been promoted to Imperator to take control of the defenses of the remaining nations of the UTOP. Wish me luck. June 16th, 125 AE Total military count: Regia Solis: 15th Legion, 23rd Legion, with the 18th in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued Hoodrick: 6th "Skirmishers" Army, 2nd "Foresters" Army, 8th Cavalry Army, with the 9th Army in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued Barduria: 3rd "Winterfrost" Legion, 19th "Ice Knights" Legion, 22nd Legion, 51st Legion, with the 49th Legion in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued Imperia: 48th Legion, 12th "Republican Guards" Legion, 14th Legion, 27th Legion, with the 501st in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued Oumaj: 123rd "Sandstorm Riders" Army, and the 56th Army in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued Zebasia: 414th Army, with the 216th in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued Luxi: 882nd "Royal Guards" Legion, with the 576th in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued Xi-Mo: 999th Army in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued Kickoo: 17th Army in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued The Peacekeepers have largely been unsuccessful in taking back the lands of the Xi-Mo and the Kickoo, so their reserve armies have arrived here in Imperia in case our last resort, Protocol 79, must be issued. Remaining armies from the Luxi, Zebasia, and the Oumaj have also arrived for a last defense. The defensive plan will be like this: Bardur, Oumaj, and Luxi garrison Barduria from attacks against the Aquarion, while the Imperius, Oumaj, Zebasia, and the Regia Solis garrison Imperia, and the capital of Imperia, Imperia. I must make sure to clarify when I say Imperia next time I speak to my generals. I pray to the gods along with my fellow brothers that this plan will work. This is the only chance to save UTOP, and to save Polytopian civilization. May 26th, 126 AE We have held out for a year, but we cannot hold out anymore. Despite all our efforts to beat back the Vengir and the Aquarion, we have lost. Protocol 79 must be issued. As I write this, ports are busy with sailors and workers trying to load all available citizens and soldiers onto ships so they can flee the mainland. The Kickoo, Xi-Mo, Oumaj, and Zebasia will sail north in the Hoodrick Channel, then sail east in the North Polytopian Ocean, and sail south in the Kickoo Sea to reach the Unknown Lands to the east. We have determined that the native Aquarion lands are in the South Polytopian Ocean, so we must aviod from sailing south too far. Meanwhile, the Imperia, the Barduria, the Hoodrick, the Luxi, and the Regia Solis will sail north and then west to reach the western Frontier Lands, separated by the Southwestern Vengir wastelands by only a small sea, called the Imperian Sea. The 15th Legion will leave last, as we must make a stand in order to provide time for the other ships to leave first. My brothers, we will make a stand here. The Imperian 12st will notify us when we can leave, but until then, we must guard the entrance to the port. The fate of the UTOP rests on us. May the gods wish us luck, and may they wish the ships who have already left, godspeed. June 14th, 126 AE Seasick, devastated, and depressed. My men's condition could not be worse. As we sail to the Frontier Lands, my men and I recall stories, stories of great romance and drama, stories of warfare and sacrifice, stories written by the great and noble artists of the UTOP. But those flowery times are over, and we face drastic situations ahead. Meanwhile, as I write, the Luxi ships have already reached the Frontier Lands, and the Hoodrick 6th and 2nd armies are setting up a defense on their island. We are halfway there to the Frontier, but the mist is incredible. I have never seen such a place so misty, except the mountains of the Xi-Mo. Speaking of the Xi-Mo, the remaining spies in the mainland said that our ships would not be chased, but I still worry for the eastern convoy. The Aquarion do not need ships, as their units are as good as ships themselves. Night has fallen, and it is so dark that even my candle barely illuminates my journal. I shall continue chronicling my adventures once I reach the mainland. Chapter 2: New World December 25th, 127 AE What better time to celebrate Christmas! We've reached the Frontier Lands, and my men are quite joyous. At last, we can say goodbye to the turbulent waves of the North Polytopian Ocean. As we arrive, we've decided to merge the remnants of the Regia Solis with the remaining Imperians. Now I have control over all of the tribe of Imperia. As I wait for the Barduria to arrive, my scouts have been sent to find the the new settlements of the Luxidoor. We've established New Imperia as a city already, and I am also currently awaiting the status of the Hoodrick, and whether they have fallen or not. My current army count: 15th "Imperian Sun" (named for originally being part of Regia Solis) Legion 14th "Shields of Imperia" Legion 12th "Republican Guards" Legion 501st "Imperian Fist" Legion The Polytopian History Theory Presented by TheWikiSurfer Once, there was a place called Polytopia. Its inhabitants were a simple people, living life as hunter-gatherers. That is, until a couple hundred people banded together to make a tribe. They called themselves the Oumaji. The Oumaji resided in the middle of a sun-blessed desert where resources were extremely scarce. This caused infighting, and eventually, about 1/3 of the Oumaji population left to create the Zebasi. What the early Zebasi found was astonishing. A Savannah with soil so fertile that even the worst of farmers could create a huge profit in only a few weeks. Meanwhile, in the southwestern area of the square, a new tribe was forming, one that valued peace, philosophy, and especially knowledge of warfare and wealth, unlike their cousins on the Oumaji/Zebasian coast. They were the Ai-Mo. They decided to settle in the highest, windiest mountain range on the square, so they could achieve tranquillity by meditating in the eternal evening sunset. Back in the Oumaji capital, a royal engineer by the name of Moja Kubwa has invented a new, revolutionary method of transportation. While getting water from the Patakafu Oasis, he saw a zebra bucking a monkey off of it's back; he then rushed home, drew a design for a saddle. Now, he is rushing to the pharaoh's palace to present the designs. When he reaches the pharaoh's throne room, frazzled, he shoves the designs in the unwitting king's face. The king takes a closer look and exclaims "This man is a genius!" The other chief engineers looked at the blueprints and immediately alerted the generals to start producing riders. The Zebasi then follow suit. Zebasi explorers in the northeastern area of the square encounter a friendly mountainous tribe who calls themselves the Xin-Xi. They are at odds with the barbarian tribes in the far north who are known as the Bardurian alliance, or for short, the Bardur. The Xin-Xi also mention their extraordinarily wealthy neighbors, the Luxidoor, who have recently evicted some of their own rebellious people, they now call the Quetzali and a small but powerful nomadic tribe who call themselves the Vengir into a barren wasteland. The Vengir swore revenge against the Luxidoor and all it's allies and quickly took up swordsmanship. Back in the Xin-Xi homeland, a scholar named Li Shuxian just wrote down some of the first mind-bending spells. Several hundred of his pupils traveled around the world and taught it to scholars in progress. They then created libraries dedicated to this subject. In the northwest, a small city-state known as Imperia has started aggressively taking over town after town. They now control most of the square and have just encountered a tribe that was older than the Ai-Mo and Xin-Xi combined. These people were the Kickoo. The Kickoo were experts at catching fish and they religiously worshiped a race of fish people they called the Aquarion. The Imperius general was terrified of this idea and withdrew his troops from Kickonesia. The Imperius eventually burned down all of Li Shuxian's great libraries to prevent citizens from rebelling against them. They did this because Li and his students had just figured out a method to convert humans into giants. This created the ruins that appear in Polytopia today. Enraged, Li Shuxian pleaded the former king to go after the Imperius. He agreed that it was unfair that the Imperian general had burned down his libraries, and he wanted to reclaim his throne. Rallying the former army and all of Li's pupils, who could change enemies into friends in an instant, the Xin-Xi rebel military pushed back the Imperius into their native home. The Imperius were naturally, mad, so they pleaded their Kickoo neighbors to help. The Kickoo said no, because their mind benders had predicted that the Aquarion would try to destroy humanity, and the only ones who could stop them were the Kickoo. The Imperius stormed back to their homeland and vowed to kill everyone who would ever fight against the Imperius reign. Off the coast of the Ai-Mo mountain range, there was a large island known as Hoodraria. This was the home of the highly intelligent Hoodrick tribe, who had perfected archery, hunting, and mathematics. However, their clans infought a lot, which caused war, so one day a boy named George attempted to pull a sword out of a boulder. This was no ordinary sword. This was the sword of Peter the Great, the greatest pupil of Li Shuxian. He put it there and cursed it so only a man fit to be a king could take it out. Little George accomplished this, making him the new king. The Hoodrick are ready to invade their Ai-Mo neighbors. Li Shuxian and his former king was greatly astonished, that they joined the Hoodrick in the invasion. Also, the king thought if he couldn’t take back his throne, he would at least have other land to rule by helping in the invasion.The Quetzali, who was forced to live with the Ai-Mo by the Luxidoors, was rebelling against the Ai-Mo laws. With the new technology, the shield, that the Quetzali invented, their ready to take on the Luxidoor. The Zebasi explorers in Xin-Xi still haven't left. This causes the Xin-Xi to request the Zebasi to leave. When they deny, the new emperor, Fang Zi declares war. The Luxidoor are outraged at the Xin-Xi because the Zebasi were their best trade ally. The Oumaji are also enraged at the Zebasi, who have been intruding on their land to steal precious zebras. The Kickoo are now in a full-fledged war against their former gods, the Aquarion, the Hoodrick, Xin-Xi, and Quetzali are attempting to invade the Ai-Mo, the Imperius have started mass production of troops, and the Vengir and Quetzali is preparing for a massive invasion of the Luxidoor. Alas, the world is changing again. Who will you choose? Vengir's Possible Reality by TheGoldenCraft12 Published by TheGoldenCraft Vengir, according to this wiki, is a fictional tribe. I disagree! The hat that Vengir wears is similar to the hats of the Ku Klux Klan. And wastelands can exist in the future. Think about it, A group of people in the 22nd century where life is barren. Wars and crises occurring in cities. Pushed into the wastelands to begin a new civilization. My point is, Vengir co-exists. Basically, Vengir might be found somewhere after nuclear accidents, but that’s too modern. Vengir is a tribe that lives on volcanic lands. Don’t believe me? Vengir has a very scarce amount of resources, but Vengir has a plentiful and sometimes an abundance of farmland. In real-life application, when volcanic rocks after an eruption cools, it naturally gets eroded by outside elements and is usually absorbed by the soil. This makes the land fertile. Vengir can possibly be a real Tribe, besides there are real people on volcanic islands that live with such land. A Simulated Reality No place on Earth looks like the world of Polytopia, but many aspects of Polytopia seem very familiar. This is because the world of Polytopia was fabricated by humans in order to study development in the human brain, and the world of Polytopia is indeed real. It all started when a group of scientists decided to study the human brain. Using cloning technology, they were able to create artificial humans. The scientists purchased a large chunk of land, and they were able to artificially create environmental factors such as trees, plants, and snow. Once the artificial environment was finished, the scientists scattered the clones all around the land. The clones, who had no memories, knew nothing other than the reality that they were placed in since they were born. Since humans have an instinct for survival, the clones began searching for resources, hunting animals, and creating villages. Many clones united and created tribes. The tribes, however, were all incredibly similar to one another; their lifestyles and building techniques were almost identical. The scientists brought the clones back to their labs, where their memories were once again wiped, but this time, memories of the real world were injected into their minds. The memories given were different for each clone, but some clones got the same set of memories. In total, nine different sets of memories were given. Once the clones were reintroduced to their environment, the results became much different. Clones who have received the same sets of memories stuck together while they stayed apart from clones with different memories. And so, the nine tribes of Polytopia were created: the Zebasi, Kickoo, Xin-xi, Oumaji, Bardur, Luxidoor, Imperius, Hoodrick, and Ai-mo. Unfortunately, the peace did not last long. Due to high birth rates, the world became overpopulated, and there were not enough homes and resources for everyone. War broke out within all of the tribes, as they all struggled for power. Although no tribe managed to wipe each other out, the mighty Imperius became the most powerful of the tribes, holding the most territories and resources. But the prosperity in the Imperius tribe did not last long. Since there were many resources, greed rose among the tribe, and the Imperius tribe was divided in two. One side wanted to keep the Imperious united while the other side demanded more resources. The two sides battled, and the war lasted for ages, but in the end, the side in favor of unity won, and the survivors of the losing side were banished into far-away lands, thus creating the Vengir. The remaining Imperius tribe was very weak after the war, and it would take time for them to recover. The Kickoo, which was now the most powerful tribe, teamed up with the Zebasi and the Luxidoor to lead an attack on the Imperious. The alliance formed a powerful navy, which consisted of hundreds of transport ships as well as numerous battleships. The allied ships reached Imperius shores, where the Imperius tribe was massacred and forced back in defense of their capital. The allies were close to defeating the Imperius, but it all changed when a new tribe--which was the product of scientists adding external genes to humans--arose from the seas. This tribe, called the Aquarion, was able to use land troops at sea, thus devastating the allied ships. In the end, the allied forces were pushed back, and the Aquarion made peace with the Imperius. The Imperius Alliance In a far-off land of Polytopia, a separate continent from a larger world, many people sailed to this land to take residence because of its resources. These people all went their separate ways, but many people did not know how to do many things, and only knew certain ways of gathering resources. For safety and survival, these people united as a single tribe controlling the entire continent, known as the Imperius Alliance. This tribe was separated into different groups depending on which part of the continent they lived in, and what way of resource gathering they knew. Thess groups named themselves, calling themselves the tribe names we know today. When resources gathered by all these people mainly went to the Imperius capital, and very little food was given back to the groups. After several decades, these people all separated into the modern tribes. The Tribal Almanac (presented by Great Machine) Tribes are organized communities that have the potential to grow into mighty empires. They have a code of ethics, an official capital, traditions and their various collections of powers and weaknesses. After 1x10^11 simulations, our investigators have collected data regarding the established civilizations. This Almanac does not comprehend the entirety of our current knowledge, but it is a proper start for those who must be introduced to our research department. The game of empires as little to do with the players, and everything to do with the map. After only a few runs in the simulation, we understood enough about the several tribes to generate seeds for future squares that exploited the characteristics of their tactics to cripple them or assist them, balancing the power of the armies to create long stalemates, in order to increase the period of viable observation. Diplomacy eventually ruins this fragile equilibrium, but the human nature is a variable our organization simply cannot leave out of the equation. Xin-Xi The Xin-Xi are honorbound warriors. They are set to spawn in a relatively useful piece of land, with a natural beauty to it: cherry blossoms, high and abundant mountain ranges, fertile soil. The Xin-Xi is ruled by an Emperor, who, along with his inner circle of city representatives and counselors, hold most of the power. The power of the Emperor transitions to an heir upon death, creating a dynasty. The emperors are known to lead armies into battle, and are expected to do such, even if there is no heir to their throne. If no suitable heir is found, the inner circle of the former emperor is to elect a new leader, and they may hold an election in which the populace votes, or simply choose one themselves. The warrior culture is essential to this tribe's traditions. There is no greater honor to a citizen than to be granted military duty. War is a sacred art to the Xin-Xi, which greatly influences the effectiveness of their tactics. The Xin-Xi are particularly brutal invaders, and have little regard for the citizen population of occupied cities, as they view every tribal member as a warrior with the task of defending the city in case of invasion. Surrender is absolutely not tolerated, neither by the enemy nor by the Xin-Xi soldiers. Due to the terrain surrounding them, with mountains that tend to block the way to fertile lands and enemy settlements, the Xin-Xi start their journey with the ability to climb the highest of mounts. Imperius The Imperius are democratic crusaders, who believe their duty is to spread their democratic ideals throughout the land. Each city is run by an elected governor, which responds to the Senate in the capital. The governor of the capital is considered the tribe's de facto leader. The only exceptions for this system are occupied cities in which power is not yet consolidated, which are under martial law and managed by the occupation army. Despite also holding a warrior culture, it is much less fanatical than the Xin-Xi. Imperius is very "balanced", holding each aspect of the empire, military, diplomacy, development, technology, in relatively equal importance. The Imperius tribe spawns in Imperia, known for vast expanses of flat land for agriculture, and with the perfect climate to grow fruit, and as such, they can organize harvests. Bardur Bardur are known for their conservative values among the tribes. They are ruled by a warlord, which usually employs bigger army diplomacy against other contestants to the throne. The political climate is, as such, very unstable, and a transition of power can take place anytime the current leader lets his guard down. The Bardur, despite their military power, focus on efficient lumber mills and huts, exporting large ammounts of raw material to the various cities of the eternal winter land where they inhabit. Physical endurance, courage and hard work are greatly valued by the Bardur. Due to their focus on exploration of wildlife resources, and the necessity to secure food sources in order to survive the everlasting winter of their homeland, the Bardur have efficient hunting teams to gather meat for the tribe. Oumaji The Oumaji are semi authoritarian, semi egalitarian, resourceful desert dwellers. These half spiritualistic, half intellectual people are ruled by small elite, which does a surprisingly good job assuring the comfort and quality of life of their masses. The Oumaji inhabit the endless expanse of the deserts, seemingly barren of resources to the untrained eye. They make good use of oasis to grow their food, and their clay cities are almost invisible in the sand. The Oumaji are also a nomadic people, holding cities that exchange population constantly. This ensures a strong cultural connection between the spread out settlements of the tribe. The Oumaji travel vast distances to carry supplies to their population centers, starting their advendure with the ability to domesticate and train horses both for civilian and military use. Kickoo The Kickoo are by far the most "tribal" of the tribes. They are hunter gatherers who inhabit the tropical jungles of the square, both beautiful and dangerous to humans. The need to travel vast distances covered with such dense vegetation forces the Kickoo to rely on sailing instead of land trade to ensure connection between their settlements. Their defensive buildings are built in stone, like city walls, but habitations are often constructed with leaves and wood, with a very poor infrastructure and design that, along with the already unfitting terrain, make urbanization a challenge for the Kickoo. As such, their empires mostly consist of poorly developed, yet numerous small settlements across vast expanses of the jungles, most of which have a fairly busy port for trade and mobility. Settlements not located near the coast tend to be abandoned, unless a suitable resource, such as a mine, can take its place. The Kickoo are ruled by a tribal counsil consisting of 5 shamans and a Chief, who are often related to each other. Together, they make most of the tribe's decisions. The Kickoo don't have an official religion, but are known to be very spiritualistic, and worship the earth, sun, moon, sea and other gods inspired by natural elements, as well as their ancestors. Relying on the sea to develop their scattered cities, the Kickoo are experienced fishermen, and are prepared to begin sailing across shallow waters much earlier than most other tribes. Hoodrick The Hoodrick are ruled by a king, and the Capital of their empire takes the form of a semi autonomous city state transformed into a military fortress to defend this monarch. The reason for this is the most important cultural aspect of the tribe: cutthroat politics. From the several shadow counsels that work to overthrow the monarch, no matter who he is, to the extremely well armed and trained bandit groups that gather wealth and resources to train massive militias, and to the uprising lone wolfs, the political instability within the Hoodrick tribe is absurdly high. The populace is used to living under this climate of constant pressure, and most support the political rise of any figure with the determination to seize power. Once he manages to steal the throne, the new monarch is usually a benevolent one: the people tend to be one of his priorities. The Hoodrick are known, or at least rumoured to, have the most advanced and connected spy network of all the tribes, ready to feed a flow of precious data to his superiors or actually infiltrate other tribes' policies to make decisions that benefit the Hoodrick. Something passed on from fathers to sons, from leaders to the masses and from allies to foes: trust nobody. No matter how close, always assume they wish you dead. The Hoodrick are masters of the bow and arrow, the King's army trained from a very young age in the art of archery, as well as efficient stealth tactings within the forest that surround their cities. Luxidoor The Luxidoor are expansionist merchants. Unlike other tribes, who have a head of state, the Luxidoor are ruled by a union like alliance of several merchant companies based in their well defended, enormous capital. It lies under a complete Corporate Dominion: the different companies decide all of the tribe's affairs and compete with each other for the lands surrounding the capital and other cities of their empire. These different companies are dedicated to trade of a specific set of commodities, and a couple focus on recruiting, training and properly equipping an army to defend the tribe. The military are a simple duty to the luxidoor tribe, and their true honor lies with their wealth. Commerce is central to their traditions. They look up to those who can mass a well earned fortune, but show little respect for those who inherited their wealth. Many parents are actually known to willfully give their children to the lower castes of the society, expecting them to rise above the masses by their own merit. The Luxidoor like to establish trading posts and productive settlements, as are fans of sea exploration and trade. The Luxidoor people are known to have a natural wanderlust, a rejection of the familiar in the promise of adventure and profit. Their merchant fleets and caravans granted the companies the biggest luxuries of the square. The Luxidoor have lived in luxury ever since the tribe first took shape. They begin their journey with a massive capital surrounded by city walls. Vengir This tribe, pushed by other communities out of their home and into the barren wastelands of the square, are militarists and expansionists. The Vengir are a hardy breed of survivors used to getting by with few resources, but more than determined to conquer all the wealth and power they can. Driven by a spirit of righteous fury and revenge, the Vengir are a Technocracy, and the advancement of science and technology is central to their culture and traditions. The most powerful and influencial people within their meritocracy are the gifted minds that push the extent of their knowledge further. Because of this, the Vengir have a technologically advanced army much earlier than other tribes, and explore a good portion of land in the earlier within most simulations, due to the need to secure resources for their empire. Their morale is nearly unbreakable, and their constant expansion usually takes an alliance of enemy tribes united to fight them, or internal strife that slows their research to be stopped. The Vengir's ruler is called Great Mechanist, a title that grants its holder with the control of the military, capital city development and Science Division management. This position can only be claimed by either a high ranking scientist or a political figure with experience in economical development. The Vengir people are known to be cold hearted, hateful and to never back down once they've set their iron spine to do something. The sword was the first useful military technology developed by the Vengir, being that they were the first tribe to invent such weapon, and the art of Smithery is one of the few that warms the cold souls of the Vengir people. They start their journey with the ability to recruit swordsmans and construct Forges. Zebasi The Zebasi hold on to the ways of old. This tribe's clothing and housing may seem primitive, but they hide the fact that, in virtually every other aspect of their empire, technology, economy or military, they are on a relatively equal degree of development as other tribes. The hierarchy of the Zebasi is one of their most important traditions: hunters and warriors, who defend the tribe, are treated as nobility. But the true head of state is actually called Sannos, which roughly translates into "Leader". The Sannos is elected by the tribe's warriors, who can in theory uplift anyone of their tribe to this title, but most times choose to grant the privilege to one of their own. The Zebasi people are known to be resourceful, clever and far too curious for their own good. The practise of witchcraft is common across the tribe's settlements, and is mostly regarded as a noble art. The homeland of the Zebasi has rich soil, which the early generations learned to use quite effectively. They start their journey with the ability to transform flat lands into productive farmlands. Ai-Mo The Ai-Mo are Spiritual Seekers. This tribe inhabits the highest mountains of the square, and have developed a society based on peace, balance and harmony. The religion of this tribe is one of the most important aspects of their culture: the Ai-Mo religion does not seek to answer the origins of mankind, nor does it hold divine figures as objects of worship. The Ai-Mo believe in the Whispers, an onmipresent force that binds all life, man, beast and plant alike, which cannot be directly measured, but can be harnessed and used. They claim that through several years of meditation, the primal instincts of men can be supressed to a point where one's soul can ascend to a superior plane of existence, inhabited by the Great Whispers, a dimension of pure psionic energy. The Ai-Mo are ruled by a branch of the religion leaders, commanded by the Grand Priest and his inner circle. The higher castes of society can be penetrated by the masses, and their rise is usually the consequence of major contributions to theology, support of the populace, or any major contribution to the tribe in time of need. The Ai-Mo people are known to be friendly, helpful and reliable, and integrate well into other empires, as long as their religious freedoms are not suppressed. They have a natural inclination to form strong alliances with other tribes to ensure peace and prosperity in their homeland and surroundings, even if it means restricting some of the power they could control. They do, however, struggle with some of other tribes due to their unique perspectives on certain issues: being devoted spiritualists, they struggle to coexist with the pragmatic materialists or more wordly people, and being pacifists, they find it hard to cooperate with militarist tribes (for example, Ai-Mo will almost never ally with the Vengir, as they are fanatic materialists and militarists). After generations in isolation in the highlands, the Ai-Mo developed a strong bond with the promise of transcendence. Meditation is one of their daily activities, and they hold dear to them. Quetzali The Quetzali are Doctrinal Enforcers. These naturalist people settle the jungles of the square, and work to convert the square to their faith by whatever means necessary. The Quetzali are ruled by an emperor, which is considered the physical embodiment of the spirits of Lao and Vaiana, the bird gods that manifest as the sun and the moon. According to their myth of Creation, Lao and Vaiana are the son and daughter of Aoul, the goddess of the sky, and her brother Xolotl, the god of time. The emperor is worshipped as a living deity, and his bloodline is by far his most important asset: it is imperative that the current ruler leaves an heir to the throne before there is any chance of its sacred blood dying, allowing heresy to overthrow the order of the empire. Besides their religion, the Quetzali also hold warfare to a great standart. Their army is trained head-to-head combat with spears. The Quetzali warriors are also among the strongest of the square. The people of the Quetzali tribe are known to be assertive, generous and militant in their beliefs. The Quetzali tribe made the first shield prototype long ago, and since perfected the technology to allow for lighter, yet much stronger shields to be forged. Aquarion The Aquarion are a Mutant Hegemony. They are a tribe of mutated humans that, after hundreds of thousands of years in isolation from the homo sapiens' first settlements, developed amphibian tendencies. They are capable of breathing both in water and air, assuring quick sea expansion early on in the simulation, as their riders explore the rich oceans that surround their homeland. They claim to be the next phase in human evolution. The Aquarion are ruled by the Purity Assembly, a counsil of elected city representatives that work to protect the interests of the Aquarion people against the land bound humans. They actively attempt to purge enemy cities of their population, and relocate vast groups of Aquarion citizens to their newly conquered territories. The people of Aquarion are known to have a deep hatred of anyone who is wasteful, as their culture values preservation and harmonic existence in symbiosis with the environment. The Aquarion's abilities are not only the capacity to exist in land and sea environments alike. They can call upon the monsters of the deep ocean to help in their fight for purity. TUM's fan made future Presented by: TUM The questions that many Xin-Xi philosophers were questioning about are probably all the same, is what will the future of the square be? There are some theories where everyone is living in peace and harmony(presented by Zebastian 1) this is one of those theories. After polytopia So what does happen to the square? Well what ends up happening sounds impossible, but nobody wins and the square becomes not very populated for almost a century. New Beginnings Eventually a group of people that once lived in the Hoodrick island joined together to become the Campis . Because of the extreme land changes to the Hoodrick island, the newly developed tribe has now began to start ranching on the plentiful brown horses Category:Fan-made